Dragon Ball Sexoverse
by SmutItUp247
Summary: Just a story based on Xenoverse. Lots of smut or whatever you want to call it. Fap-tastic!


_WARNING: This fan fiction contains sex. And lots of it. If you are under eighteen, or don't like characters being very OOC, I suggest you leave now._

* * *

Deep within the fabric of time, there would be crystals telling the stories of the past. They would tell of battles. But things began to change. One of the crystals began to turn dark, and it eventually started to crack until it broke.

One person would be watching over this crystal. They would be the Supreme Kai of Time. The Supreme Kai would know that this wasn't good, so she had to call over Trunks Briefs.

The Supreme Kai ordered him to fetch the Dragon Balls. Trunks was reluctant, but did it, and was told rudely to go and summon a warrior who would be able to help with their current problem.

Trunks reluctantly went over to the Plaza of Time, sealing off the exits before placing the dragon balls on their proper places, mumbling on about the Supreme Kai. "Stupid Kai," he said. "Lucky I don't bend you over and fuck your brains out..."

He then summoned the eternal dragon, Shenron, out from the dragon balls. He dragon rose above the area, glaring down at Trunks.

"Shenron!" He commanded. "I need you to bring me someone who will be able to help our current situation!"

Shenron would nod. His eyes glowed red as he began to grant the wish, causing a white flash to appear a few feet away from Trunks. He couldn't make out anything, but he hoped for something, which made his member harden a bit.

Trunks hoped it would be a girl, and that she would be sexy. Even if she didn't want to have sex with him, she would do it eventually. Hell, he seduced the Supreme Kai to do it, so why not some other girl? He already had her test planned out...

The light began to fade. Soon enough a girl was shown, and she was good looking. She had long black hair that looked messy, but good. She had blue eyes, and Trunks saw she was quite busty, and seemed a bit dark skinned. What she was wearing was great, too. He noticed her tail, so she must have been a saiyan.

She wore a yellow undershirt that looked so tight, Trunks swore he would be able to see her nipples. Over it was a loose, black gi, with a sash around it. She wore a very short black skirt, which showed off her sexy clean legs. She looked up at the dragon, just as it disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

She looked around confused. Trunks slowly started to walk up to her, talking a bit. "I'm sure you're a bit confused," he said. "I'll explain it all. But first, you need to pass a test. I want to see what you can do to my sword..."

Upon finishing his sentence, Trunks brought out his "sword." He pulled out his eight inch dick, which was already rock hard. He saw the girl gasp in the sight in front of her.

Her expression then changed. Her eyes were filled with lust as she grinned seductively. "I'd love to take this test." She spoke softly, turning Trunks on even more. "Just call me May."

May then began to walk the rest of the way towards Trunks, hands on her back as she swayed her hips sexily. Trunks felt ready to burst right then and there. He could tell that he would have a lot of fun with her.

May soon got onto her knees, looking up at Trunks lustfully. She placed her hand over his cock, stroking it up and down slowly. Trunks enjoyed it, already starting to groan in pleasure, and begun to enjoy it more as she removed her gloves and replaced them with her soft hands.

"Oh yeah," he groaned. "You're good at this..."

When May felt that Trunks' cock was at the maximum potential, she opened her month wide. She then started to slowly such and lick the tip of his cock. She heard Trunks groan in pleasure as she slowly inched his cock deeper and deeper into her month. Soon, she was bobbing in and out, her nose hitting his stomach.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," Trunks moaned. He was in complete ecstasy.

He placed his hands behind May's head. He then moved her head in and out as he felt pressure build up inside him. May wouldn't put up a fight, and instead grabbed Trunks' ass, beginning to deepthroat his cock, feeling it touch the back of her neck.

Trunks rapidly moved her head in and out, moaning as he felt his cock touch the back of her neck. He heard her gags, and it only made him move her head quicker. He then knew he couldn't hold back any more. Trunks pulled his cock of her mouth and stroked his cock furiously.

Trunks then bursted out. His seed splattered across her luscious face. Some got on her clothes, and some in her mouth, but most was on her face. With a seductive grin, she would lick her lips, tasting his seed.

"Mm," May moaned. "How sweet. Shall we continue?"

She laid across the ground on her back. Trunks got a clear view of her soaked panties, before she moved them aside, showing her vagina. She licked two finger, then took them out, saliva trailing towards her finger. May stuck it inside her, making a schlick sound, as she moved it in and out slowly, moaning.

May would then spread out her vagina, opening it up for Trunks, who had already gotten rock hard again. He wasted no time in moving forward, spreading her legs apart. The sight and smell was amazing, and he couldn't help but dive in.

He moved his head down, beginning to lick and tease her pussy. He continuously licked her, going in as deep as could with his tongue, causing her to moan violently. Trunks then found her clit, and began to suck on it.

May moaned over and over, and Trunks couldn't hold back any more. He moved his member towards her pussy, and then slammed himself in unexpectedly, gaining a loud moan from May.

He felt her pussy began to clamp around his cock as Trunks moved his hips quickly. May felt like she was in bliss as she moved her hips with him, slamming against his cock and eventually gaining a rhythm. As Trunks saw her enjoy the fuck she was getting, he would begin slamming his full eight inches into her at a greater pace. This was enough for May to orgasm and she began to squirt. After what seemed like a minute long orgasm, May could tell it made Trunks close to his own orgasm, and she wanted it.

Trunks would push away, but feel like ramming in just as quickly as he went out. He resisted, keeping her away as she tried to move her hips and get his cock back inside her. "Will you help me with my mission?" He asked her, as she practically begged for his cock.

"Of course, of course!" May screamed. "Just put it back in!"

Trunks grinned, and then rammed his cock back inside her. The sudden warmth and pleasure was sudden, and Trunks began to cum inside of her immediately. She moaned one last time, before slumping onto the floor in pleasure, with Trunks doing he same, still inside her.

Later, after they woke up, the two would clean themselves up. Trunks bought her some new clothes, and would then tell her of their mission. She accepted before, and Trunks would then tell her to look around a bit and "explore" before smacking her bottom and sending her off.

* * *

 _That's that! This is just something I came up with when I was bored and wondered why Xenoverse has no smut or whatever. I don't know if I'll do more. I'll just leave this here and wait for people to tell me "kys" or something._


End file.
